


Baby!

by wongweed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, No beta no error free work lmao, baby mark so pretty, i want whiny mark, self indulgent asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: Random hookups sometimes lead to good things.Aka, Lucas doesn't believe in love at first sight but still feels something for the pretty guy in whom pants Lucas succeeds in getting into.Mark is the pretty guy who wants a good night fun with no strings attached. But he stays. Free coffee from rich men are always great.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in two days in odd sitting hours. God, I don't know what I did save for thirsting for lumark at ungodly hours.
> 
> p.s. thank you the girls who are always going my thirst mode. the dicko mode gang.

"What's your name, handsome?" It's uttered against Lucas's ear, warm lips brushing against the shell with each syllable. It's sort of a whisper, octaves lower; salacious, dancing on the edge of his senses. He feels each word punctured into his gut, sending spirals of embers heavenward.

God. So. Fucking. Hot.

Lucas sucks in a breath, his eyes smouldering and narrow are fixated on the smaller man in his arms under the florescent luminance of the club— Mark, as introduced a while ago. It burns. It scorches his flesh like unbearable coal digging into the back of his nape. It burns. Heat courses underneath his skin, heart hammering against his ribcage as if it will burst open.

  
Why are you so pretty? Why so pretty? Sososososooooo pretty?

Lucas' hands are securely wrapped around Mark's waist, subconsciously pulling their hips close, close, close, closer though that's an impossible deed considering they're already pressed into each other. So close, Lucas belatedly realises that as he grinds against Mark's arousal and the rough friction draws out a particular breathy rumble from him.

Lucas froths at that. So hot. So fucking hot.

"Lucas, " Lucas answers in s restrained voice almost identical to a snarl. He digs into Mark's jeans-clad hips— small, round, and perky— fitting perfectly in his palms. He kneads the mass of flesh, chasing after Mark's mouth with his own.

Mark bares an amused smile. His eyes dark, glinting too, reflect the blue and neon lights in the irises. It's hypnotising. Mesmerising. Lucas wants to lose himself in them, escape into the fantasy.

"Lucas, " Mark clucks, his hands sliding up to the back of Lucas's head, fingers burying themselves in the gelled hair and make a soft mess out of hit. It's difficult to grip, to bring out the perfect effect of pulling on one's hair but Mark somehow manages to do it. "Lucas—" Mark's on his toes, cranes up his neck in his attempt at intimidation.

Lucas doesn't know how much successful Mark's concept is but he feels nothing if not the urge to kiss Mark. Strongly. Breathlessly. Blindly.

"We have all night." Mark's lips brush against Lucas's, his blunt scratching at Lucas's scalp. It draws out an ecstatic sigh from Lucas. "You and me."

Fuck.

Lucas grapples at Mark's ass, rutting pathetically into him. "Patience, " Lucas frees a hand to palm Mark's cheek. It appears he's putting his best behaviour from the way his hand is trembling slightly upon Mark's cheek; clammy and warm too. "I don't have any." In a flicker of a moment, Lucas changes his demeanour. He's no longer the tall, handsome, rich— supposedly— boy quivering under Mark's advances.

"You don't have any idea, " Lucas punctuates each word with unabated fervour, rubbing the pad of his thumb below the swell of Mark's bottom lip unceasingly. Mark visibly tenses under Lucas's predatory gaze; the sliver of resemblance to that of a primitive creature running berserk in Lucas's bottomless dark eyes pricks Mark's skin. Mark loses whatever was riding on the edge of his tongue and only a keening gasp comes out.

Lucas loves that. Within the short amount of time they danced around each other— the vicious game of break or bend, Lucas has inexplicably grown addictive of Mark. The shorter possess cute eyes, a smile to seek in your sunrises, kisses to go with your morning coffee, and a kind of warmth so cosy. It's not love at first sight. No, never. Lucas isn't a fool to believe in those fairy tales. But still, it's a feeling: very comforting and, dare he say, possessive one. It's maddening to admit such. Worse to realize you don't want this feeling, more importantly, the cause of it to disappear. Not at the moment.

Lucas wants to claim it. Put his brand on Mark lee. As sick and twisted it sounds. And for that, he has to start at some point. This game of chase he is about to instigate might be the longest or shortest, tomorrow morning will tell.

"How bad I want to take you right here and now on this floor, Mark." Lucas pries Mark's mouth open and presses his thumb below Mark's tongue. Mark makes an incoherent noise, a mix between surprise and need. "Wouldn't you like that, Mark?"

* * *

Lucas is amused at how they managed to navigate themselves out of the crowd— he was so ready to fuck Mark against the bar. The crowd be damned and honestly, most of the people at Etoiles (the queer bar in the corner of the heart of the city) don't mind whatever the fuck goes on. Maybe the bartender would have been angered because he loves the shiny glass countertop too much from what Lucas observed.

It is a good thing the owners of Etoiles are efficient business minded. They just happen to own a motel thirty minutes walk away behind the parking space— Lueur d'espoir.

When Lucas stumbles into the lobby along with Mark, both flushed red and heaving, refusing to relinquish their hold on each other's hand, the receptionist handed the key quickly without demanding any customer verification. There is a brief look of confusion and suspicion in Mark's eyes, but Lucas allows no room for it to fester.

Mark almost trips as Lucas rushes themselves into the elevator, but Lucas turns around in time and catches Mark against his chest. Mark doesn't even have the chance to express his surprise because Lucas's mouth is slotted upon his, devouring the breathy gasps and noises rising from Mark's throat. Mark is kissed breathless, the nuance of personal space left to dust, his tongue sucked and teased. Mark's lungs burn so as his entire being. It's too hot.

"Lu—Lucas, " Mark whines, biting playfully at Lucas lips and breaks away from the suffocating heat. There are tears blurring his vision and he inhales and exhales, clutching the front of Lucas's velvet suit. Mark admires the fabric, finds some kind of comfort in them, hooks his index onto the left breast pocket, and feels the smoothness inside.

Lucas just happens to find it strangely hot and adorable. In short, he wants to fuck Mark bad. Really bad.

"Was that too much, _baby_?" Lucas rumbles, his palm pressed flat against the small of Mark's waist. So frail. So thin. He wants to fold Mark in half and take him against the elevator wall. 

Mark isn't given a chance to reply. He spies the floor within the short amount of time as they make their way across. There isn't much space left for it to be called a hallway even. Ten feet distance from the elevator and then, there's the door with no number plate on it. Mark wants to satiate his curiosity and his worries— being gay is crime enough. Looking for a partner for a hookup is a crime against the country itself.

* * *

  
"I'm not a drug dealer or any sort of that." Mark hears Lucas airy voice and red colours his cheeks. It's a boon the room is illuminated by dimly-lit lamps like any typical motel room. A pretty shade of fuchsia. 

"I— I— I...." Mark miserably fails in defence. No worries. He's oy here to get dicked down good. They won't see each other anyway after tonight. "Whatever. Come here and fuck me, Lucas." 

Mark is sprawled on the plush mattress covered in silk sheets and pillow covers laid on the Queen-sized bed on his back. The silk texture making rustling noises with each squirm of his way upward to the bed rest. Mark kind of loves it. 

He also kind of loves the view Lucas is gracing him with. But he would rather enjoy it sometime later in leisure.

Never in his wildest wet dreams, Mark thought he will score big. The hottest on the night. It is a blessing that Mark came all prepared. His intention was to get fucked, a quickie in the club's bathroom stall or one of those VIP rooms with no string attached. Not even phone numbers.

Mark grinds his hips, still clad in his worn-out skinny jeans and feels the slightest twist below. "Lucas, hurry up." 

Honestly, Lucas seems to be struggling in his haste. There's this frustrating frown on his visage as he tries to get the fitted clothes off, throwing in strings of curses in a language incomprehensible to Mark.

Which is kind of hot!

"I regret dressing up." The dress shirt is mercilessly torn off, the buttons hitting the marble floor rattles.

"I would not be here if not for those clothes, Lucas." Mark attempts to sound cheeky but all he is a whiny mess, ragged breath, and struggling to get his own jeans off him.

"Next time, wear something easy," Lucas grumbles, wriggling his pants off him and clambers up to the bed. Lucas's palms are humongous. They easily cover most of Mark's thighs and Mark sucks in a breath as Lucas helps him to get butt naked, dragging the fabric clinging to his skin. Even so in his daze, Mark doesn't fail to catch the initiation of something.

"Next time?" Mark doesn't get an answer. What he receives is Lucas naked and impatient, an unknown look veiled in his lustful gaze, the one that sends Mark all to tingles and prickling. Mark doesn't have the wits to play detective. 

Lucas descends upon Mark, his forearm propped up beside Mark's shoulder as aims straight for another breathless kiss while grinding their hips— more like dicks— against each other. He melts under Lucas's mouth, the velvet warmth probing at his own, the taste of wine, and full lips massaging his own. Lucas gets him drunk, spilling out soft whimpers past his brims. 

Mark wonders how long he can kiss Lucas if he could. The thought intriguing, terrifying too.

Mark feels Lucas's palm tread the plane of his inner thigh. Since when Lucas got the lube? And Mark can't help but be glad. 

He truly hit the jackpot.

There's a pause in Lucas and he briefly pulls away to confront Mark. Both look at each other with amusement and a bit of shyness written on their faces.

Lucas circles the rim with his thumb, touching at the silicon ring nestled between Mark's ass.

"You came prepared, _baby._ " There's an underlying feeling Mark is unable to pick from Lucas tone. But whatever it is, Mark feels it made his dick ache. So as the drumming of his heart in hid ears.

It felt too good. So good.

Lucas curls his index around the ring, pushing it further experimentally.

Mark belts out a sweet whimper. It seems enough to please Lucas.

* * *

  
Lucas sucks another ruddy bruise onto Mark's shoulder, crescents imprinted upon the milky expanse of skin.

Mark is a work of art under Lucas's deft mouth and hands. The man sports numerous red marks on his body that matches with the pair of dusky red buds on both sides except the marked skin is soft the buds hard and beg for attention.

"Lucasaaaas, " Mark whines in his low pitched voice, sinking further into the pillows piled beneath his head. It brings another wave of shiver cascading along Lucas's spine.

Fucking hot.

"Sorry, sorry." Lucas apologizes, finally pulling the string of beads out of Mark.

"Are you?" Mark pouts, cheeks red, swollen lips, and eyelashes glistening with tears. He's covered in a thin layer of sweat, lying on silk and looking everything like one's incubus dream.

"you said you are impatient yet here you are, fucking me to oblivion with the anal beads which are mine, nonetheless."

"I've my reasons—"

"Fuck reasons. Lucas get your dick in me. Now. Fill me up. Fuck me as you mean it. My hole's gaping enough like a bitch in heat. You can admire it next time."

"Next time?"

"Next time. Now hurry up." Mark rolls to hold himself on four, raising his hips in the air with an inviting sway to them.

"I'll hold you onto that, Mark." Lucas hums, lubing up his dick. There's no time to tease. And he, truthfully, has reached his limits, sporting a leaking erection throbbing pitifully. He wedges his dick between the crevice of Mark's hips, pushing the crown and the fest in one swift movement.

"Ah..fuck, —" Mark groans, his frame quivering.

Lucas himself is no better either, a string of syllables forcing their way out. It's his mother tongue.

"Do you... Hnn... Do you want me to stay put, Mark?" Lucas rubs soothing circles around Mark's tailbone, his voice a little constrained and guttural.

"No-No...no. I'm fine. I'm fine, Lucas. It's just... It's been a while....hahahaha!" Mark wheezes in between, a slight tremor in his bones. He turns his head to the side, looking at Lucas over his shoulder. Mark is fierce, daring, baring an all-knowing smile. "Make me never forget, Lucas." 

And Lucas does.

Lucas grabs onto Mark's hips, holding him down and still as he fucks into Mark's heat earnestly. Mark's a sobbing mess, writing under Lucas's brutal thrusts. The sound of their hips snapping, the squelching of the lube around the walls of Mark's inside, the slight creaking of the bed all add up to their long-deserved ecstasy.

Lucas grunts, "M....ark. Ma-ark. fah....uck."

Mark is equally eager. He meets Lucas's thrusts halfway, crying pretty for Lucas. He's like a broken doll, answering in 'yes', and 'yes'. Loud and louder.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck—" Mark sobs, muffling the cries with his lips clasped on the pillow. "Lu...lu...cas...."

"I know. I. Fucking. Know. _baby_." Lucas frantically fucks into Mark's heat, dribbling pre-cum. The obscene noises only getting louder.

"I wanna... I'm..." Mark wiggled his hips. It is enough for Lucas to understand or Lucas is smart enough.

Lucas slides a palm to Mark's front. "Come on, _baby_." He is relentlessly jerking Mark off.

They both are close to the edge, that unparalleled gratification. They chase their highs, quivering and crying out each other's name.

Lucas comes first, spilling into Mark's. His hips stutter, his hand uncoordinated but never cease to jerking Mark off. He rides his orgasm till the last drop and somewhere in between Mark spills onto Lucas's palm, a cry wretched past Mark's lips and his walls contracting.

* * *

Mark rolls on his side of the bed from the edge back to Lucas's arms. The silk feels too good after a good fuck. So cool and smooth. He wants to wrap himself in it.

"I think it's time I go....." Yet Mark is all snuggled to Lucas's side, blinking up at the later. 

Lucas thinks there are stars hidden in Mark's eyes as he turns to gaze into Mark's eyes.

"Stay. Stay if you want to. Stay for the coffee and morning." Lucas whispers softly. It's as if he's afraid.

Mark doesn't know what to make of it. There's nothing but a good night's fun. The best. The sweetest, dare he think.

In the end, he decides it doesn't hurt to have his morning coffee secured with an attractive companion.

"If you don't act creep." 

"You have to define what's a creep."

"Next time."

"Next time."

* * *

  
From: creep  
What do you want for dinner tonight?

To: creep  
How about you?

From: creep  
I will have anything you want:")

To: creep  
Marriage tames a man :((((((((

From: creep  
Such, drama queen.

From: creep  
Prep yourself. I'm coking home early tonight.

From: creep  
But seriously, what you want for dinner? :")

From: creep  
I love you. And your holes. :*

To: creep  
I love your dick hole too, hubby. It's such a weeping baby

From: creep  
u/////////u

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it turned out to be a bearable read till the end. ╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭ 
> 
> As usual may write other things regarding this universe. Hopefully. I really want to. 
> 
> twt @wongweed / @heineomark


End file.
